


Teasing the Captain

by VibraniumHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome, Voyeurism, filthy filthy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibraniumHeart/pseuds/VibraniumHeart
Summary: Bucky and Reader discover they really enjoy being caught by Steve. Steve really enjoys watching. And then, joining. F/M/M threesome.





	Teasing the Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calypso_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calypso_M/gifts).



> So this is a thing that happened. Sorry not sorry.

When it happens the first time you're in the kitchen in a pink sundress that falls to just above your knee. Bucky came back from a mission early and, apparently, couldn't wait to get you to your shared room. Minutes after he enters, still in his tactical gear, he has you shoved against the counter with your lace panties around your ankle and his tongue buried deep in your pussy like a man starved. His thumb circles your clit and you grip the counter behind you helplessly.

There's a soft shuffling sound and, suddenly, you're making eye contact with Captain America himself as his best friend goes down on you. The sight of Steve's heated gaze firmly locked where Bucky's mouth is has you gripping Bucky's hair with a sharp whimper. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum," you rasped, gaze still on Steve's. And then he looks up to catch you staring, swallows hard and blushes furiously. The pink in his cheeks is the same shade as your dress and suddenly you're right there, coming so hard you squirt into Bucky's mouth while your hips rock uncontrollably with the force of your orgasm.

Your knees give out, your body only held up by the strong hands at your waist. Steve backs away quickly and darts clear out of the entryway and back to his room. It's impossible not to notice exactly how hard he is. It isn't until Bucky is kissing a hot, wet path up your throat to your ear that he outright growls. "Think Stevie enjoyed the show?" And he smirks, the goddamn curve of his mouth downright filthy. "Mmm, you enjoyed it too. Didn't you, baby?" 

After that, it definitely happens more frequently and absolutely on purpose.

You drop to your knees in the hallway halfway between your room and Steve's to take Bucky's cock in your mouth one afternoon when you know Steve will be coming back from the training room. Bucky's hands grip your hair and he fucks your throat while he praises you. Without looking you know that Steve's gaze is on your both when he calls you a filthy slut, his good girl before he comes undone and you swallow every last drop--your eyes on Bucky's face and his icy blue orbs, you're certain, are locked on Steve's.

Just a few days later Bucky has you bent over a table in the small library where Steve likes to draw, your hair in his fist and three fingers buried deep inside you. Once again Steve watches you orgasm harder than you ever have in your life, your entire body trembling.

Each time he hurries away blushing and with a rock hard cock. His jaw tense, his chest heaving. Over the course of several weeks he catches you no less than 20 times. 

You're in the bedroom you share with Bucky when he finally snaps. Purposely you've left the door open so anyone passing by could see you. This time you're in control, both of you naked as you ride Bucky's cock in slow rolls of your hips, his hands tied to the headboard with a scarf. Both of you know that he could break free and take control, but he doesn't. 

"Fuck," he whines when you grind against him again and his eyes are locked somewhere behind your shoulder. "M'so close, baby." 

Steve's voice is a deep rumble in the shell of your ear, the heat of his body at your back. "Don't let him cum." He commands, eyes still on Bucky's as he speaks. His lips capture yours hard and rough, tongue slipping into your mouth until you're breathless and your hips are rocking desperately. 

Steve grips your hips and still you completely. "I said," he bites your shoulder roughly, soothing the sharp sting with his tongue. "Don't let him cum." One hand keeps you still while the other slides up your stomach to cup your breast. Slowly his thumb circles your nipple, flicking against the hard peak of it. 

It takes you a long moment to realize the good Captain is already naked, his hard length probing at your back. You whimper, trying desperately to move your hips. "Please, more."

He gives you a wicked grin, his hand slipping from your hip to circle your clit achingly slow. "I don't know if you deserve it, slut." A gasp hitches in your throat that turns into a whine as he moves in even slower circles around your clit. "You wanna cum, doll?" Steve asks lowly, still keeping you still.

"Yes," you whine. He slaps your ass hard. "Yes what?" You and Bucky both moan. "Yes Captain."

With that Steve pulls you up and off Bucky. "Then you're gonna do it on my cock." Steve and Bucky lock eyes once more as he slips his cock into your tight, wet heat. Bucky whimpers, hips thrusting upward to grind against your slit as Steve bottoms out.

"Don't take your eyes off her, Buck." He commands, forcing your hips down so, with every thrust into your pussy, your clit grinds hard against Bucky's cock. Beneath you his eyelashes flutter, his lip trapped between his teeth as he moans brokenly. 

It's too much, Steve's thumb still slowly teasing and pinching your nipple until your head drops to tease Bucky's nipples with your tongue and teeth. "Please," you gasp, "Captain, may I cum?"

Steve grunts behind you, thrusting harder into your cunt to hit your gspot every time. "Such a good fucking girl. Cum for me." As soon as you have permission you vision whites out as you let go, nails raking down Bucky's chest as you soak Steve's thighs. "Buck.." he gasps, and he's already nodding. "Do it, Stevie, cum in her pussy. Fill her up like the slut she is."

Your oversensitized clit is still dragging deliciously over Bucky's cock, forcing broken and raspy sounds from your throat. Steve's teeth sink into your shoulder once more and his thrusts go uneven as he follows you into bliss, throbbing as he buries himself into you as far as he can.

He collapses to the side of you, panting heavily. Without hesitation Bucky slips into you once more and there's a ripping sound before his hands are at your hips to drive you desperately down onto him. As he does Steve leans over to capture his mouth in a filthy open mouthed kiss.

With a scream you cum again, your thighs tremblings uncontrollably and a shiver racing up your spine and down into the tips of your fingers. Finally Bucky grips your thighs painfully tight as he cums into your thoroughly fucked pussy with the loudest moan you've ever heard him make.

When you finally come down you're still sprawled on Bucky's chest, panting heavily as he kisses Steve once more, softer this time. It's when they break apart that you feel Bucky shake beneath you with delighted laughter. "Took you long enough, punk." He grins. "Was beginning to think you really weren't gonna join us."

Steve gives him a glare, "Fuck off, Buck." His cheeks are familiarly pink and it reaches the tips of his ears. "It was worth the wait, wasn't it?"

And sweet jesus, was it ever. You shiver at the mere thought of it. "I think I might be dead."

Both boys break into laughter. "Can't be dead if you're speaking, darlin'." Bucky kisses your head. 

"C'mon, Buck, we should get our girl cleaned up." Your heart flutters at that because there's definitely, definitely the implication that this isn't a one off--and the possibilities that come along with that are absolutely endless. And take care of you they do, carrying you to the shower where they wash and massage every inch of your body and bring you to orgasm twice more before you beg them to stop, that you can't take anymore. What feels like hours later they tug a shirt of Bucky's over your head and carry you back to bed, sandwiching you between their bodies with loving kisses.

You're asleep before they tuck you in, embracing you from either side.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? let me hear them! Or just give kudos xxxx


End file.
